It Began with a Cup of Tea
by Oni To Neko
Summary: The feeling of her body under his fingers was like heaven, and her gasps the wings that brought him there. But sometimes it seemed that his Ghost Princess feared the ecstasy she tasted. / MihawkxPerona one-shot. Warnings for lemons and Perona whining like a 4 year old. Questionably OoC? I'll leave that for you to decide.


**Aaaaah It's been a while since I wrote a fic. Um, so my friends got me into One Piece and I finally read it all and one day I drew a really dumb comic about Perona and Mihawk aaand then I wrote this fic based off of it (the first part of the fin-the _clean _part is what the comic was actually about) Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Perona x Mihawk**

**Rating: M for fucking**

**Summary: The feeling of her body under his fingers was like heaven, and her gasps the wings that brought him there. But sometimes it seemed that his Ghost Princess feared the ecstasy she tasted.**

**Words: 3730**

* * *

Perona lay curled up in Dracule Mihawk's arms, resting her head against his chest, fast asleep. Her long pink locks spread out across his bed and her thin white camisole left little to his imagination. He tugged their sheets up over her chest, hiding her breasts from his eyes as to not take advantage of her, and she curled closer in her slumber.

Mihawk was stark naked under their sheets. Their nightly activities made him hot—too hot—he couldn't bear to keep his clothing on, unlike Perona.

How had this all started, he began to wonder as he delicately ran a hand over her cheek, taking it her soft features. Ah. But he did remember. All he'd wanted was a cup of tea.

* * *

Perona had been floating around the castle, laughing and playing with her ghosts, when he called out to her from his throne.

"Perona." Mihawk beckoned, and once he was sure that she had turned his way, he continued. "Some tea please."

The grunt Perona responded with told him she was not pleased with his request. He assumed she had puffed her cheeks up and was doing everything to prevent herself from shouting at him. However, he merely kept his eyes on his newspaper and ignored her protest.

She was floating over him, blocking his light when she finally responded, "And why should I make you tea? I'm not your _slave!_" She growled.

Mihawk sighed softly, and replied as he felt he must have a million times before, "I never said you were. I merely asked for some tea."

Perona made the grunt again, but this time it sounded softer, as if she'd given in. He gave a slight glance up to see her eyebrows knotted perplexingly, and her cheeks slightly red. He shot his eyes back down to his paper before she noticed him staring.

"Hmph!" She pouted, "Fine! But only because I'm thirsty too!" And with that, she spun around in mid air and floated off towards the kitchen.

The next few moments were quiet. Once, he had enjoyed the silence of his castle, but since Perona's rude arrival on the island, Mihawk had become accustomed to her laughter and nagging and constant bickering. Now it was only when she was near him, running her mouth, that he found peace of mind.

Out of the corner of his eye he was the pinkette, in her bright red and white outfit (and gaudy crown), returning to the living area, still floating four of five feet off the ground. Her ghosts flew around her feet whimsically as she came near and lowered to his eye level, a plate with two teacups balanced on her left arm.

With her free hand, she held one of the cups towards Mihawk and he carefully took it from her grasp. As he did, he heard her mumble something, and turned his attention to her so he would hear.

"Mihawk… If I'm not a slave to you then…" She looked him in the eye for just a brief second, and then away from him as she finished her question. "What am I?"

Mihawk's mouth was left agape. He barely moved his cup of tea. What was she asking him? And why were her cheeks still pink? He was used to them deepening in color when she argued with him, but what had he done to anger her now?

"Am I like, a maid or something?" She continued, since he hadn't yet answered her.

Mihawk pictured Perona in a French maid dress, black ribbons holding up her matching pigtails, her crown perched in the middle of her head and a short skirt with an apron over it.

"Well," He spoke honestly, and lifted his tea to his lips, "The outfit would be suiting of you, but no. I wouldn't say you're my maid."

Perona gasped, tossing her plate and teacup. A ghost to her side tried to catch it, but it fell right through and smashed to the ground. "What are you imagining?! Stupid Swordsman!" She grouched, not even responding to the broken table wear.

Mihawk sighed again, and sipped from his tea. "Well, I suppose if I had to pick a word for you," He took another sip, trying not to grin as Perona stared on intently, waiting for his response. "It would be… 'Wife'."

Perona seemed unfazed for a few seconds, then, as if the word finally made it into her brain and defined itself, her face burned red. "Wi—" She started, when brought her hands up her to face to hide her rosy cheeks, "W-W-W-WIFE?! WHAT?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That is what I said." He sighed into his tea, secretly enjoying her panic, but refusing to show it.

"That doesn't—No! I mean, I don't—How would—AAAAAH!" Perona continued to panic, still holding her face, as she spun her head back and forth.

Mihawk continued to sip his tea as if nothing had happened, but her shouts were become quite loud. So he reached up behind her. "Perona, please," He gave a yank at her waist and pulled the ghost princess into his lap with a THUMP, "calm yourself."

Perona was instantly silenced. She sat in his lap, her face as red as her shawl, and stared into the distance, seeming afraid to meet his eyes with hers.

Then, with a slight shift of weight, Perona leaned in and knocked her forehead softly against his. "Stupid…" She grumbled. Mihawk glanced at her, and finally made eye contact. She looked like she might start tearing up, but before he could reach for her, she began to shift her position.

Perona sat up and put her knees to each side of his lap. She seemed to be attempting not to straddle his waist, but was doing a horrible job at it. As she leaned in towards him, Mihawk placed his teacup onto the arm wrest of his throne, and reached up to softly caress her cheek.

Perona, ever so lightly, pecked his lips with her own pair. Her eyes were shut tight, obviously embarrassed, but Mihawk couldn't shut his own. He softly looked upon her as she pulled away, but kept his hand on her cheek. It took all he had in him to control himself and not go on and take her to his room, and have his way with her that very moment.

"So um… Now I guess I can pronounce us Husband…" She mumbled softly, trying to bring her eyes to his, but being too embarrassed. Mihawk straightened her gaze by taking her chin in his hand and pointing her towards him.

Once she looked him straight in the eye, he finished her sentence. "And wife."

And with that, her tears of joy began to fall.

* * *

From that moment, their relationship had only escalated. Perona took the initiative of inviting herself to his room one night, saying it only made since for Princess to lay with her Husband. She seemed to avoid calling him a Prince, which was all right with him. The title did not suit a man of his caliber.

It started off with soft kisses to each others lips, but the more nights he spent with her, the less was Mihawk able to keep his urges in check. The kisses to her mouth soon lead down her neck, where he would occasionally nip her. She gave of the sweetest mewl when he did, so he would continue until she purposely pressed her breasts against his chest to distract him.

Her breasts were milky white, and he lips had met them a hundred times. He would run his tongue around her nipples until she called out him name, and then suckle at them until she begged for more from him.

Her stomach was flat, with just the slightest bit of pudge around her waist. He would pinch at her while his tongue explored her skin. Seeing how far down he could plant his kisses before she spazzed and whimpered when he neared her nether regions.

Her ass was tight and he found his hands wrap around it when he held himself back with all his strength to not grind against her and ruin her precious fashion.

Her legs were silky and smooth, and when they rubbed against his he left a euphoria that nothing compared to. He would run his hand up her waist, just to feel her skin underneath him. Just to make sure that she was real; that she wasn't a dream.

But when his hand ran up her inner thigh, and neared the area where his manhood ached to reach, she would cringe. When he lead kisses all the way up her leg, and reached her woman hood, hid under her panties (always in the sweetest of colors), she would whimper as if in fear. And nothing ruined his high like his Ghost Princess being in fear.

Even this past night, he found her limit when he had lightly tapped her between the legs with his knee. Not even purposely, just on his way to nibble at the nape of her neck again. But she her gasped and cringed. Her eyes flashed open for only a moment, but the second they met his; he felt he had hurt her and his will crumbled. He had wrapped his arms around her and shushed her as she nuzzled her nose into his chest. He thought for a moment, he had heard a soft "Sorry" escape her lips, but could find nothing for her to apologize for as she nodded off to sleep in his grasp.

It was true that he had trouble controlling himself around her, especially when she dressed as scantily as she did in bed, but Mihawk wanted nothing more than to grant Perona happiness. So he would not push her into anything she didn't want.

Sunlight began to shed into the castle windows, and he saw her stir as it fell upon her face. Slowly she opened her large round orbs and stared sheepishly upon his stoic face. Mihawk ran a hand through her hair as a silent "Good Morning."

"Mihawk…" She whispered, and slowly reached her hand up from his chest to her face, beckoning him down to meet her own.

Mihawk laid a soft kiss against her lips, before he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and force him into a deeper kiss. She tilted her head and slightly opened her mouth enough to allow his tongue entrance. He could feel her shiver against him as their tongues met. He ran a hand down her back and felt her sigh into him.

Mihawk shifted his weight and pushed her down into the mattress as he lay on top of her slim frame, his left leg between her knees and his right to her side.

She broke the kiss with a gasp when he ran a hand over her breast and pinched her nipple. Mihawk couldn't help but smirk as she breathed out his name.

_Her body was his heaven. _

His teeth sunk into her neck and her gasped sharply, digging her nails into the back of his own neck.

_And her gasps the wings that brought him there._

He groped both of her breasts, fondling them softly, and then flicked her nipples with his middle fingers. She moaned ever so slightly and ran her hands down his chest. He kneeled above her as her fingers explored his skin, and flinched as her dragged her nails through his happy trail.

_Fuck._ Was all he could think as he remembered again that he was completely bare of clothing.

Perona hands lead back up and wrapped around his neck before she pulled him back down from another kiss. He met her with great hunger, clashing his teeth against hers before suckling at her bottom lip. He could feel his manhood throbbing. It was going to kill him if it wasn't at the very least touched.

As he distracted her with his mouth on hers, he lead a hand up her thighs again, but just as he reached her pink and white striped panties, he felt her flinch again. And then she surprised him.

Pushing his mouth away from hers, Perona yelped "No!" and clenched her legs shut tight. He barely pulled his fingers away in time to not have them locked in her grasp.

And then as if to continue to surprise him, Perona began to weep. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, don't hate me!"

Those words cut him worse than any other blade ever had. At first he was hurt, but it quickly turned to anger. The swordsman gripped his princess by the shoulders and shoved her mouth over hers, quickly stopping her cries. She whimpered under his kiss, but ran her hands into his hair and brought him closer to her. Mihawk wrapped his hands behind her back and mashed their bodies so close, he was sure his erection was throbbing against her thigh. But neither of them could care.

He turned him chin tangled his tongue with hers. He felt Perona's leg wrap around his and she pulled him up from his knees until she was grinding against his thigh.

She gasped and broke away from his kiss. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at him in both wanton hunger, and painful confusion.

Mihawk bit his lip to hold back anything defeating he might say to her, and then stated loudly. "I could never hate you."

Perona's eyes began to well with tears, and he pulled her forehead forward and kissed it gently. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Perona buried her face in his neck and began to whisper. It took all his concentration to hear her, which was difficult since he was trying to concentrate on not stabbing her with his rock hard dick at the moment.

"I'm just… I'm scared." She whimpered, "I know it's going to hurt; because I've never done this before. But I was afraid if I told you 'no'—if I turned you down—you'd reject me." He felt her hot tears on his skin and crushed his eyes shut, wanted to hurt himself for allowing her to feel that way. "And that was the worst kind of fear."

"Perona…" He whispered her name. She pulled back to meet his eyes and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I could never reject you. And I would never hurt you. I'm the one who should apologize." He took a heavy breath, "I love you, Perona. I should have told you a long time ago. I just thought you already knew."

He felt her face redden under his, and he leaned in and pecked her lips, before continuing. "I only want this because it's you. I don't just want you for…" He ran his hand over her hip, "this…"

Perona sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, and then softly exhaled an "Okay." She looked him in the eye, "I'm ready."

Mihawk couldn't hold back his smirk. He pulled his legs away from hers and his hand moved into her inner thigh before softly running his fingers against her. This time she didn't flinch; she just shivered under his touch, and then trusted against his hand. A gasp escaped her lips and he was ready and set to take the initiative.

With a flick of his wrist, he hooked his fingers around her panties rim and dragged them down to her knees. His hand quickly sprung back up her thighs and he began to massage her slowly.

Perona ran her hand up from his neck to his hair, and tugged at it gently. "Uuuuhn…" She moaned, "Mihawk…"

He kept in mind that he had to keep this slow. This had to be perfect for her. He slipped her fingers between her folds. God was she wet. He felt his erection twitch and he scoped her out. Just the sound of her moaning his name was about to make him come.

With his free hand, he pushed he knees up and moved his fingers into her deeper. She whimpered for a second, but the whimper quickly evolved into a loud moan and erratic breaths as he circled her clit with his fingers. She instinctively thrust against his hand and then threw he head back in reaction to the pleasure it gave her. He was sure she would be his in no time.

"Again." He told her softly. Perona softly gulped, and then rolled her hips. Pleasure ran up her spine and she gasped as ecstasy took over her body. He watched he rive in pure bliss, her mouth wide open, a little drool seeping past her smeared lipstick, and her moan slowly formed his name.

He slowly pulled his fingers from her and let her breathe. Had that been her first orgasm? Had she never even touched herself? The idea of him stealing her first high warmed his chest with pride. Then he felt her fingers softly caress his erection and he nearly leapt off of her.

She snapped her hand away, surprised by his reaction. Mihawk reached down and pulled said hand away, pinning it to the bed. "Perona…" He breathed. She looked like she might come again just from hearing him huskily breathe her name. "I know I said I would never hurt you but…" He snickered uneasily. There was no way he was going to be sticking _this_ sword into her without breaking her even the slightest bit.

Perona breathed slowly, and then reached her free hand up to run it along his face, through his trademark sideburns and around his little beard. She sighed and gave him a light smile. "It's okay." She whispered, "I said I was ready, didn't I?"

Mihawk smirked once again, and pressed his lips against hers. He continued to distract her with kisses as he pushed her knees apart and up, her panties kicked off the bed by now, and positioned himself before her cave.

Perona was too in love with his kiss to care, wrapping her hands around his neck and mashing his tongue with hers. Slowly, he forced his way in. He was the first to break the kiss, grunting and kicking his head back as he shoved into her. She was tight—impossibly tight—it had been far too long since he had been inside a woman. And even then, nothing had ever felt this way. Not because she was a virgin, but because he'd never loved a woman before. Everything felt a million times sweeter when he knew the woman under his felt the same strong feelings about him as he did for her.

Perona gasped what could have been a scream if he hadn't taken it so slow. She bit her lip as the pain came, trying to hold back her tears. Mihawk wanted to comfort her, but the feeling of her surrounding him drove him insane. He curled his head into her shoulder and whispered "Fuck…" as he continued to slowly drive into her.

As he began to pull out, he heard her whimper "N-No…" and dig her nails into his spine.

"It's fine." He promised, "It'll feel better this time." Once he was almost out, he thrust back into her. A little quicker this time, but not by much. Perona gasped out his name and then "Again."

Mihawk smirked. She loved it. He knew she would. He thrust into her harder this time and she yelped, then giggled softly. He smiled against her skin, and then nipped at her shoulder. She gasped as hit teeth met her skin at the same time his thrusts found her most sensitive spot. Her arms tightened around him and she rolled her hips with a long sigh. Mihawk forced more of her skin into his mouth as he thrust quickly into her, feeling himself reaching his peak.

"Mihawk.. Mihawk, Mihawk!" She called his name with each thrust. Then all at once, her back arched and shivers ran down her spine. She gasped, but no words formed. He felt her tighten around him and it took all his strength to hold out until she was done. He continued to thrust softly until her breaths became less sporadic, and then quickly pulled out of her before coming onto her lower abdomen.

They both gasped for breathe. Perona had one arm on her sweating forehead, and the other reached out, clenching his shaking forearm. Mihawk crumbled and fell on top of her, eliciting an "OOF" from the both of them.

Perona wrapped her arms tightly around him and began to sniffle.

"Please don't cry anymore, Perona." He begged, but couldn't gather the energy to even turn his face to hers.

"It's okay." She promised, "I'm just happy." Her arms tightened around him more and she rubbed her cheek against his head. "I love you so, so much, Dracule Mihawk. My dear Husband. My Handsome Prince."

He wanted to argue with the title, but couldn't find the heart to. She could call him anything she wanted. "I love you too, my little princess. My perfect bride."

Mihawk slowly pushed himself up to his elbows and knees and pressed his forehead against hers. "Perona…" He sighed. He watched her smile at him in the softest bliss. She watched him carefully as he reached under the pillow and pulled out a tiny golden ring. Her breathing hitched as he brought his hand down and slipped it over a finger on her left hand.

"Perona, please. Be my wife in more than just words." He begged of her, "I know my timing is horrid but—"

Perona cut him off with her lips on his, her arms around his neck and her breasts pressed purposefully and fully against his chest. When she pulled away she wore the brightest smile and breathed out "Of course I will."

Mihawk gained a hungry look in his eye as he ran a hand up her leg. "Shall we practice for our honey moon then, Dearest?"

"Of course, Darling." She teased, and then allowed him to lean in to devour her.

Fin


End file.
